Straight from the Cage
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Adam got out of the cage a while ago, and was in the care of his older brothers, Sam and Dean. In order to fight the Darkness they free Lucifer from the cage. There was two things that the two Winchesters weren't counting on; firstly, Their youngest brother and Satan having some apparent friendship, and secondly, Adam's not 100% and Lucifer can be such a smother hen.


The first thing he had done once he had gotten up onto land and out of his ridiculous cage was spread his amber wings and sigh in contentment. Sam was kind of unnerved at having the devil back into the world once more but there was only a certain few who could fight the darkness and Lucifer was the easiest one they could get to.

"So, Sammy-poo, where to now? Lead the way"

Dean was going to be pissed.

As he had said, Dean had been pissed. He'd yelled and he's cursed in natural Dean fashion. Lucifer stood awkwardly in the hall as he listened to the shouts behind door number one. Winchester take one was not a happy camper. He looked around silently, taking it all in, so this was the Men of Letters bunker cause he had expected more.

Maybe a dungeon or an arsenal.

But in reality it looked more like a bomb shelter converted home then anything.

A moment later and the door was being thrown open and Dean Winchester was trying to be intimidating by glaring as hard as he could up at him, but he was Satan so it really had not affect as intended.

"Listen, your here to take care of this problem and as soon as it is taken care of your gone. Back to you cage with you big brother, but your going to leave my brothers alone"

Brothers? Oh that's right, Adam had to be here somewhere. He wondered how the kid was doing. Healthy? Non-injured, cause if he was then there was going to be a problem. Lucifer nodded absentmindedly still stuck in his thoughts. Dean stared at him for a moment before nodding once and turning down the hall towards the living area, Lucifer following silently.

The hall they were in opened up into a spacious room. The television was playing an episode of mythbusters and the couch looks like it had once been occupied and momentarily abandoned, there was a light on in the kitchen. Dean motioned towards the couch, Lucifer followed his gaze. He recognized the jacket that was thrown there.

"Sit there, don't move, I want you where I can see you"

Lucifer made a gesture of compliance and took a set in the hole of blankets. The hole was still warm indicating that it was recently abandoned. Dean stood there, watching him for another moment, before turning and heading back down the hall. The fallen archangel sighed, leaning back into the soft cushions and turned his attention towards the show playing in front of him. There was a commotion in the kitchen and he expanded his grace to try and find out who it was.

Which was a strange feeling least to say because he could feel a piece of Michael's grace coming from within the small side room.

The commotion stopped and lazy footfalls came closer and closer. Someone turned off the light with their elbow and crested the corner at the same time that Sam and Dean had turned the corner. Lucifer was stuck staring at the other boy though, the one with the pale complexion and red stuffy nose balancing a bowl of chicken noodle soup on one hand.

Adam froze in the doorway, his eyes looking straight into the red eyes of his old cage mate.

"Luci!"

"Little Addie!"

The bowl of soup hit the floor as Adam took a running start, Lucifer shot up off the couch in time to catch the kid mid step and draw him into a tight hug. Adam was giddy with happiness at some familiarity, life with his two half brothers was ok, but not the same. But now Luci was here and everything was going to resemble a somewhat normal time. Lucifer pulled away from the hug slightly, his hands cradling the back of the boys head.

"What happened? How have you been kiddo? Are you sick? What's wrong? Mike noticed that you took his blade too, just to let you know, and he's at least happy you have a way to protect yourself."

Adam was just happy that Luce was here. He was no longer the strange third wheel. The twinkle in the archangels eyes indicated that he felt the same way. They both ignored the two Winchesters and their shocked expressions and made their way back to the couch. Lucifer flopped down on it as if he owned the place. The blonde man lifted his arm looking up at the boy expectantly. Adam smiled and threw himself under the arm and snuggled into the archangels side. Lucifer wrapped his arm around his brothers charge tightly.

"Now, about that soup and sickness"

Adam looked down sheepishly, how was it that they were always able to make him feel like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Lucifer cleared his throat and lifted his head with a finger under his chin.

"Adds"

"Fine..I snuck out last week to...A place...and it started raining and I had to walk back."

Lucifer raised an eye brow, "Walked..Adam are you crazy! Its almost winter and you walked home in the rain!"

"Aw come on, your being such a Mi-"

"No Little One," Adam knew that he was in deep when Lucifer went from calling him by his name and began calling him 'Little One' (well either that or someone was about to tickle the ever living shit out of him, Michael was brutal), "You should know better. You will lay here and rest until I say you are well"

"But, I'm a big boy, I don't need my Guardian Devil to make sure I sleep"

Lucifer gave him that look that said 'I know you better then that' and pulled the young teen in closer.

"Come on Adds, it'll be like old times!"

Adam wanted to protest, but the blonde man started humming under his breath and he knew perfectly well that his humming always drew him to sleep in the cage.

That was so cheating!

* * *

 **I don't even know... LOL!**


End file.
